


It doesn't seem to stick

by SainaTsukino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Short Story, an ahsoka is immortal story, darth maul is immortal too i mean there is no other explanation, just expending on an headcanon really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainaTsukino/pseuds/SainaTsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Daughter's sacrifice on Mortis had had unintended consequences? </p>
<p>(Basically, what if Ahsoka is now like Jack in Doctor Who - what if she literally cannot die?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't seem to stick

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what the summary says. I started making a "what if" post on tumblr and then it grew into a mini fic so I thought I'd put it here. Enjoy!

The first time, it’s Vader that kills her.

Ahsoka wakes up much later, gasping for breath, and sits up just in time to watch the hole in her stomach dissapear. 

She thinks about going back to her crew, thinks about explaining the un-explainable, but they left and she has no way to contact them.

It takes her a long time to leave that planet, but eventually some pirates drop by and she manages to steal a shuttle.

-

The second time it happens, it’s no one’s fault, really. 

She’s managed to work her way back to the rebellion, after having discarded her name and all of her old contacts in fear of having been compromised. She’s part of some assault on an empire base. There’s a lull in the battle, Rex sees her and stops in shock, his blaster dropping a few inches. 

She leaps and pushes him to the ground barely seconds before an explosion destroys the whole platform that they’re standing on. Rex watches the skin of her back knit itself back together, shock and horror but also, fierce JOY battling in his mind.

-

The third time it happens, well. 

She’s on alderaan.

There was... Anakin had children. She had to follow about a million leads to get her to that conclusion, but there’s no doubt about it. That Breha and Bail Organa adopted a daughter on the very day of the fall of the jedi, when they had never been able to have one of their own... Something in the force is telling Ahsoka that it’s true, that Padme’s child is alive, and she has to check. She has to KNOW. And then there’s a light in the sky and screaming.

She wakes up floating in space, and she chokes.

Then she wakes up, and chokes again.

She’s lost count of how many deaths she’s had by the time that a salvage ships comes by and sees her on their radars.

-

She misses Luke Skywalker by a few months. Yoda is shocked to see her, and even more so when she tells him of all that has happened to her. He talks about Luke in the broadest of terms, suggests visiting Mortis again.  
Ahsoka takes his advice and then not. She visits all of the force springs, all of the jedi ruins that she can think of. If anyone is to rebuilt the order, surely it’s a Skywalker. (She carefully doesn’t think of Kanan, or Ezra. She’s learnt a long time ago not to dwell on the past and on deaths she couldn’t prevent.) On the day that the chosen one fulfill his destiny, she’s going to be there, she decides, with all of the history and artifacts that she can find in hand. She is no jedi, but she can help to rebuild them.  
-

She meet [fomerly darth] Maul. She doesn’t fight him, but there is a tense few minutes of posturing.

Aren’t you dead? she asks. 

Doesn’t seem to stick, he answers, with a shrug.

She’s lived long enough to understand the carefully hidden panic in his eyes, the near-longing. She’s died enough times to know that it means.

Well, she thinks. The jedi aren’t the only ones who need a good reform. And besides, there had been both a Daughter and a Son on Mortis. Balance.

She holds out her hand.


End file.
